1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses including computers, facsimile machines, copiers, printers, and multifunction machines including at least two of these functions, information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Discussion of the Background
An information processing apparatus that includes a dictionary storing multiple words, searches the dictionary for a word corresponding to a letter string input by a user to the information processing apparatus, and displays a searched word is widely used.
However, because each foreign word can be written in multiple ways (hereinafter “notations”), known information processing apparatuses store multiple notations for each word. For example, a word “economic” may be written as “economic” in lowercase, as “ECONOMIC” in uppercase (caps), and as “Economic” with only its first letter capitalized, storage of which requires much memory.
However, if a given word input in any of those ways can be searched and displayed in that way even when each foreign word is registered in one of in lowercase, uppercase, and a combination of at least one lowercase letter and at least one uppercase letter, dictionary memory can be saved without reducing input efficiency.